


Collar An Angel

by aalmond_milkk



Series: Undertale and It's AUs/Reader [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collar, Cute, Fluff, Ownership, Possession, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, genderless reader, monsters are already on the surface, papyrus is nice, papyrus isnt a douche, reader has no gender, sans is a nervous reck, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalmond_milkk/pseuds/aalmond_milkk
Summary: Sans' been acting off today and youre not sure why.





	Collar An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been edited and re-posted.  
> Enjoy ^^

Sans was nervous. 

Not that that was an unusual occurence, but it wasn't usually this bad. Beads of red-tinted sweat slicked his skull whenever he was near you, averting his eyelights whenever you tried to look at him, making up excuses whenever you wanted to speak to him. When questioned, Papyrus insisted there was nothing off and that you were simply imagining things. 

Either Papyrus was blind to his brother's recent behavior or he was lying. And he was never blind to anything. 

You had run into the kitchen to get things prepared for the new recipe you and the taller skeleton were going to make when you paused upon finding Sans. He looked calm, despite his jittery behavior that day. You leaned a little forward to see what he was focused on. Before you could catch a glimpse he shoved whatever it was into his jacket and turned, freezing like a deer caught in headlights. 

"What's going on? Sans? Are you okay?"

Sans just stood, staring nervously at you, his eyelights mere pricks of red inside his sockets. You blinked, and he was gone.

With a sigh, you went to finish gathering things for dinner. 

Confusion and curiosity were winding in your stomach, making your thoughts go a million miles an hour. What was going on and why was it such a big deal that he had to keep it from you? Didn't he trust you?

Humans really were oblivious. Papyrus grumbled beneath his breath as he finished mixing the flour, moving to wash off his hands. Either you were blind as a bat or his brother was good at hiding it.

Papyrus barked a mental laugh. Yea right. His brother? Good at hiding what he felt? Yeah right.

Couldn't he just hurry this up?

Humming to yourself, you swayed in the kitchen, helping Papyrus finish up dinner. He was getting to be rather relaxed around you, and overall he seemed to be a bit happier nowadays. You smiled to yourself. He even hummed along with you, once or twice swaying his hips. It was nice, to be this carefree with him. A fun side of Papyrus that wasn't shown often, but you hoped would become a more common occurrence in the Fell household. 

A tap on your arm gained your attention and you turned your head, only to be met by Sans' warm, red eyelights. You quickly wiped your hands on a nearby towel as he began to speak. 

He took a deep breath, closing his eye sockets before reopening them and focusing on you. "C-can I ta-talk to you for a minute?..."

His voice sounded hesitant, and you briefly glanced at Papyrus, asking if he could finish up. At his nod of approval you took Sans' hand and let him lead you to the living room, before porting you both to his room.

Sans gestured for you to sit on the bed, and you obliged. You waited patiently as Sans took another breath, sweat beading on his skull. The skeleton had his hands stuffed in his pocket, shaking, but less so than earlier. 

You patiently waited for him to speak, keeping your attention on the poor skeleton. 

"(N-name)... I think that we've become quite c-close recently n'.. W-well..

V'been want'n ta ask ya somthin.." 

Sans took another breath, removing his hands from his pockets to reveal... a box?

It was rather big, and black in color, tied with a neat red ribbon that formed a small bow on the top. 

You were surprised. You had never seen Sans put so much effort into something, so this must be important.

"I was.. Was uh, wonderin if ya'd be m-mine..." Sans took a breath, put on a semi-confident - if not twitchy - grin, and forced himself to look you in the eyes as he continued. "M-mine n mine only.." He shuffled his sneakers on the carpet, fiddling with the ribbon. 

He was putting everything on the line, he was showing weakness. A death sentence where he was from. You felt... very honored to be on the receiving end of something so sentimental.

You realized you had been silent for a moment, a moment too long as Sans had begun to visibly deflate, his grin shrinking. He was about to speak, and you quickly but in before he could say anything. 

"Yes."

Sans looked up at you, his sockets widening surprise, hope flaring in his soul. "Really?.. Y-ya mean it?"

"Yes, Sans. I mean it." 

Sans' grin was back at full-force, his golden tooth glinting from the corner of his mouth. He pounced at lightning speed, and you yelped in shock as he latched onto your neck, hugging you tightly. You laughed, smiling broadly and wrapping your arms around the small skeleton, returning his gesture. 

After a moment, Sans sat back. "Oh right, heh, wow, can't believe yer mine... Can't believe... Cant believe ya said yes.." 

You smiled at him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, making his face brighten with a deep red blush. Sans let out a small embarrassed chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"H-here... I got ya this.." Sans' nervousness returned. "Hope ya like it.."

The black box he had shown you a moment ago now sat in Sans' outstretched hand. You took it, undoing the ribbon with care. You opened the top of the box to reveal...

A rather beautiful purple collar. It was bright, but also not too strong. It was thick, made of leather. You ran your hand along it, a smile you couldn't fight lighting your face. The outside was lined with flat black studs, and in the very center sat what looked like a flat black charm. Upon closer inspection you found it was a crows head, purple amethysts shining from it's sockets. 

You put a hand over your mouth, tears welling in your eyes. 

Upon seeing your tears Sans began to sweat again, panic lightening his gaze. You quickly cut him off before he could speak. 

"Can you put it on for me?"

Sans' head jerked in surprise, and after a moment his grin returned. 

"A'course kitten."

You smiled as Sans took the collar in his hands, shifting around behind you so he could put it on properly. Once he was finished, he slid off the bed and took a step back.

It fit you well. He had been hoping it was the right size. 

"How does it look?"

Sans winked. "Like it was made fer ya."

Papyrus finished setting the table, feeling rather excited to try this new recipe that You had shown him. It wasn't often that he found things he hadn't tried yet. Papyrus hummed, smiling fondly at the memory.

You both had messed it up the first time, and in your frustration you had hit the counter top, only to spill water on the floor and than slip in it. 

As you were going down you had reached for the counter top and grabbed the bowl of flour instead, covering yourself in the powdery substance. 

Sans was laughing so hard he was laying on the floor in tears, while your face looked so red he thought you were going to combust.

Papyrus chuckled, his chest feeling light. A new sensation for sure, but not unwelcome. 

"DINNER IS FINISHED!"

Sans appeared in the kitchen, you trailing behind him, hand in hand. 

Papyrus hummed, eyeing the new collar you were now sporting. Sans didn't usually put much thought into the things he wanted, but that collar? He was in the store for nearly two hours with an endless list of requests and requirements for that thing. 

"I Assume She Said Yes?"

Sans' smile was answer enough.


End file.
